


Fun in the Sun

by deltorafray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Holidays, Bottom Dean Winchester, But every problem they have in the show has been resolved somehow, Canon Compliant, Cas smiles a lot, Dean POV, Dean and Cas schmoopy stuff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Snorkeling, Team Free Will 2.0, Top Castiel, Vacation, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, seafood, sunrise at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/pseuds/deltorafray
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 finally let themselves be happy and get their day in the sun.  Dean, Sam, Cas, and Jack take a vacation at the beach and it's all fun, everything is great and nothing hurts.*Edit: ratings changed for added sexy-times*





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean, I like this one."

Dean looked up from perusing a rack of hats in various shapes and sizes to see Jack's face almost completely obscured by a pair of sunglasses with thick frames in some garish colour.  He barked out a laugh.  "Dude, no, they're way too big.  You look like Paris Hilton."

Jack turned to study his reflection in the little mirror above the rack of cheap plastic sunglasses.  "But isn't big a good thing?  It'll maximise the sun protection.  And I like this pattern.  It's like zebra stripes, but purple."

"You're not an anime character.  Just get some normal sized ones."  Dean grabbed a random pair of wayfarers in a respectable black colour and handed it to the kid.  Jack returned the monstrosity disguising itself as eyewear back on the shelf and donned the one Dean picked for him.  He looked up at Dean expectantly.  "Much better.  Grab one for Cas too and let's get outta here.  I'm hungry."

"Do angels need sun protection?" Jack wondered, selecting a matching pair of shades and putting them into their basket.

"Probably not.  But he's gonna feel left out when he sees we're all wearing one and I don't want him to sulk."

They were in some beach-side department store to procure weather-appropriate gear after realizing that the Winchester hunting uniforms (and Cas's perpetual Lieutenant Columbo look) were decidedly ill-suited for surf, sand, and sea.  Dean had stripped down to a scandalously singular layer of clothing, a heather-grey t-shirt that was usually hidden under his many layers, and just grabbed some board shorts, flip flops, and SPF 50.  He burned easily and he wasn't keen on growing more blotchy freckles on his face.  Cas needed entire new outfits and Sam had steered him enthusiastically to the fitting rooms with an armful of shirts and shorts, disturbingly excited at getting the angel to wear something other than the latest in accountant-chic.

Jack, like Dean, just needed a few things and they were quickly done.   Before they made their way to the self-checkout, they met up with Sam and Cas at the men's section where they found Sam laughing himself stupid outside the fitting rooms.

"What," Dean frowned suspiciously. 

"Nothing! It's fine, don't worry about it," Sam said, still laughing.  "I got Cas's tags here.  He's gonna wear his stuff out."

"Ookay.  Where is he?"

"Still changing.  We should just go ahead and pay."

As usual, Jack insisted on doing the scanning and bagging at the self-checkout.  It thrilled him for some reason, and Dean was perfectly happy to let the kid go crazy with it while he went ahead and booked a table at the burger joint down the street for lunch.

The perky waitress directed him to a comfortable booth by a large glass window overlooking the row of parked cars by the curb.  Dean was pleased to find that he could see the parked Impala from his seat.  The open beach was right across the street and he'd be damned if some careless surfer inadvertently scratched his beloved Baby with their surfboard.

Dean was still reading the menu handed to him by the perky-waitress-lady when Sam and Jack sat themselves down opposite him. 

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked, glancing up to find that they were still an angel short.

"He's putting the bag of his old clothes in the car," said Sam, the wide grin on his face signalling nothing good.

Dean turned to look out the window to find Cas shutting the trunk of the Impala, presumably after placing his duffel bag in there.  Cas walked around the car and crouched a little to peer at his reflection in the Impala's side-view mirror, picking at his dark hair. 

Dean got a good look at what the angel was wearing and glared at Sam.  "What. Have you done," Dean asked him flatly.

"Hey it was all him, I swear.  He picked it out himself and I was just ... real supportive," Sam looked way too pleased with himself. 

Dean rolled his eyes.  Was this supposed to be some kind of payback for walking in on them fooling around in the Bunker's map room?  They hadn't even been naked at the time, Dean had just had his hands shoved in Cas's pants, that's all.  His brother could be so dramatic sometimes.

Cas walked in the restaurant, looked around before spotting them at their table, and made his way towards them.

Ugh, the whole thing was even more horrendous up close.  The button-up Hawaiian-style shirt was obnoxiously aqua in colour, and one would think that shades of blue would look good on the guy, with his lovely blue eyes and all.  But this particular hue was just a touch too akin to one of those boxy refrigerators from the late 60's to be flattering on anyone.  And the flamingoes didn't help.  There was a flock of bright pink flamingoes splashed festively across his torso in a loose formation.  The shirt was so loud that Dean could hear it from where he was sitting.  The dark navy board shorts were thankfully plain, but to complete the look, Cas had opted for a pair of brown birkenstocks.  _Birkenstocks._  

Dean sighed grumpily.  "He's dressed like a someone who broke out of an old folks home to enter a shuffleboard tournament and I still wanna climb him like a tree.  How is this possible?"

"Dean!" Sam admonished, clamping both hands over Jack's ears, making him look up in confusion.

Cas slid in the booth next to Dean and picked up a menu.  "Hello.  Have you ordered?"

Dean raised an eyebrow.  "You're gonna eat?"

"Why not, right?  I'm already dressed the part as your everyday beach-goer," said Cas, winking at Sam.  "Speaking of which, what do you think?" He turned his body to face Dean, leaning slightly away as though Dean hadn't gotten a loud eyeful already.

"You look amazing, babe," Dean said sincerely, pulling Cas in to kiss him lightly on the cheek.  "So. Burger for you?"

"Yes.  Burger molecules are interesting.  Very complex structures in there" 

…

"How long do I have to wait before I can go in the water?" asked Jack, swaying slightly on the spot as he braced himself against Cas’s hands pushing lightly at his back, spreading the sticky sunscreen across his skin.  

"That's not a thing, Jack.  As soon as you're set up here, you can go."  Sam was getting a similar treatment from Dean, albeit a little rougher.  His brother was slapping his sunscreen-covered hands all over his back like a bongo, not really taking too much care into making sure there was an even spread.

"But Dean said I'll cramp up and vomit if I go swimming right after I eat."

"You didn't get a second helping of pie like Dean, so you should be fine," said Cas, finishing up on Jack's back and wiping his sticky hands on a towel.  "Just make sure you don't go out too far.  The waves can be strong."

"That last pie was supposed to for _us_ , Cas," reminded Dean.  "I got two forks and everything"

"You were just using me as an excuse to have two slices of pie and you know it.  But it's fine, Dean.  I know you, and I accept you as you are."

Dean was about to say something snarky back, but Cas shrugged off his shirt and it's like his brain short-circuited or something.  Cas smirked at him before walking away down to the shoreline where Jack was already jumping in the frothy rush of water breaking on the sand.  Dean has always hated whenever Cas leaves, but in this particular instance the view was pretty damn good.  Cas's broad shoulders and toned back-muscles tapered into a trim waist, continuting into a nice, healthy swell of ass supported by thick, strong thighs.  Jesus _fuck_. Cas looked so good topless.  He should do it all the time.  Or if he must cover up that magnificent chest, at least wear some nice fitted shirts of a flimsy material.  It should be a sin to cover up a body that smoking hot.  Not for the first time today, Dean wondered if he could get away with secretly giving the angel's unflattering, oversized coat a nice hunter's funeral. 

"Stop perving on your boyfriend and get the beers," Sam ordered, already sprawled out imperiously on his foldout chair, a paperback novel in his hand.

Dean mocked Sam silently behind his back as he took two bottles of beer out of the cooler.  He opened both bottles with his ring and handed one to his brother before leaning back on his own foldout chair.  He took a swig of his fresh cold beverage and sighed contentedly. 

This was a long time coming, Winchesters and Co. chilling at the beach.  Apocalypses will come and go, but in the rare spaces between them, Dean was making it his mission to spend at least a few days to just get away from it all. 

Dean used to think that hunting was everything in life.  For the longest time, it was all he knew.  In the earlier years of his adulthood, he hunted like it was his job.  He didn't know how to do anything else.  It didn't help that the world was always on the brink of collapse.  He and Cas had never allowed themselves to follow what they've always felt since the beginning, the magnetism between them that sparked since the first day they met, because it never seemed right.  There was always something that needed saving, that needed killing.  There was always something that seemed more important.

But a dozen apocalypses later and countless deaths between them, close to the end of his fortieth year on Earth, Dean realized, there was nothing else that was more important.  Nothing but family and moments like this with them.  The world will always be on the brink of collapse, and there will always be something that needed saving, that needed killing.  So they might as well enjoy themselves while they could, take every bit of happiness that was granted to them without second-guessing.  Dean and Cas, Dean the hunter and Cas the soldier, Dean the human and Cas the angel, became DeanandCas. 

It was nice.  It was so natural that Dean couldn’t believe it was real, that anything between them changed at all because it felt like they’ve always been that way.  They’ve always stared at each other a little too often, left their hands on each other a little too long, respected and pined after and loved each other a little too much for anything to really come between them.  The bond was too profound for any more of a profound change.  The only difference was that they’ve finally allowed themselves to be who they’ve always been, feel what they’ve always felt. 

They’ve come out of hiding now, out of the windowless underground bunker and into the open seas with the sun shining down on them, warm and full of life.

…

“Dean! Sam! You gotta get in there, it’s so much fun!”

Dean slid his sunglasses down his nose a little to peer at the excitable former-nephilim.  This kid was literally the spawn of Satan and prophecized to bring the entire world to a gruesome, fiery end.  But here he was, grinning widely, eyes lit up, not with lethal archangel grace, but with the unbridled delight and enthusiasm of a young boy imploring his parents to join in all the fun.  Ehh, how could Dean deny the kid anything?

Cas was standing beside Jack, his ankles peppered with sand and his skin still wet from the surf.  “Come on, Dean, aren’t you hot?  It’ll be nice to cool off in the water.”  He held out a hand towards Dean and he looked like Dean’s most secret dreams come to life with that easy smile on his face, the late afternoon sun lighting up his damp hair like a halo, and the ocean at his back calling him.

Well that just isn’t fair.

Dean took Cas’s hand and let him pull him out of his chair.  “I’m always hot, what are you talking about?” said Dean, waggling his eyebrows at Cas.

Cas’s other hand shot forward to give a playful pinch at Dean’s belly, which the other man failed to dodge.

“Awesome!” Jack exclaimed.  “Are you coming, Sam?”

“Yeah, alright,” Sam conceded with a grunt, heaving his gigantor frame out of his foldout chair.  It really was hard to deny Jack when he got like this.

The four of them made their way down to the water, Dean’s hand in Cas’s the entire time. 

The tide rushing up to his knees before receding back out to sea felt cool on his skin after being out in the sun for so long.  Dean felt his toes sink into the soft, wet sand and quirked a smile at the curious sensation.  Cas led him by the hand further out to sea until they were waist and chest deep in the water as the waves flowed and ebbed.  The sand sunk slightly under his weight with every footstep.

Jack was already bounding away with an ecstatic yell, diving under the waves as they crashed into him before popping his head back over surface, shaking the hair out of his face.  He looked back giddily at the three older men, making sure they were following him.  Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little at his antics.

“INCOMING!”

With a great roar from his incredibly mature and sophisticated younger brother, Dean was tackled from behind and they plunged bodily into the water together.  Dean skidded along the sandy surface, grazing his knees a little before managing to get his footing back under him and climb back up to the water’s surface.

“Bitch!” Dean yelled, spluttering the salt water out of his mouth and nose.  He tackled Sam in retaliation, pushing him into an incoming wave and they wrestled each other underwater in a tangle of flailing limbs for a few moments before needing to come up for air. 

Somehow Sam had managed to wrap his arms and legs around Dean’s back like a giant octopus and refused to relinquish his hold.  His massive frame would’ve been an incredibly heavy weight on his back but the water buoyed him up and Sam clung on easily.

“Language, Dean! You kiss Cas with that mouth?” Sam reprimanded haughtily. 

Dean would have come up with some witty comeback if Sam’s tree-trunk forearms weren’t semi-choking him.  As it were, what he managed to spit out was, “Sam, get off, ya big moose!”

No amount of thrashing and jabbing in the water could dislodge his little brother’s grip however, and Dean did the only thing he could think of.  He unlocked his knees and let his weight go out from under him, falling backwards taking the attached parasite down with him.  Sam yelped as he crashed under the rolling waters, and Dean took advantage of his loosening hold to wriggle free.

“Ha-HAH!” Dean crowed triumphantly as he jumped back up.  “And the stronger brother emerges the victor!”

Cas, who had been watching the rough-housing with some amusement, waded over to Dean’s side.  “That was quite a display,” he said.

“Oh yeah?  You like that baby?” Dean teased, curling an arm around Cas’s waist and pulling him close.

Sam wiped the salt water out of his eyes and muttered, “yeah, not getting anywhere near _that_.”  He turned to his next victim and tackled Jack into the water.

Cas nudged Dean’s freckled nose with his own.  “Well, that’s another way to get your brother off your back,” he murmured.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas, soft at first, just feeling around the soft bounce of his plush mouth.  Cas pulled him closer by the waist and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck, deepening the kiss and tasting the salt water on his lips.  Dean couldn’t believe they got to have moments like this, standing there in the ocean, feeling the push and pull of the tides swaying them rhythmically, and making out like teenagers.

Cas’s hands wandered down to Dean’s ass, gave the globes a little squeeze before grabbing his thighs and lifting them up.  Dean’s legs wrap around Cas’s waist automatically, Cas supporting his whole weight easily in the water.  They continued kissing like that, not caring that anyone could see them, not caring about anything but the way their skin felt rubbing against one another like that.

A particularly large swell of the surf buoyed them up and dragged them along the current, still tangled in one another.  Dean pulled slightly away in alarm, hands involuntarily gripping Cas’s neck harder.

“It’s alright, I got you,” Cas murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Dean’s back soothingly. 

They were floating, the water lapping at their chests.  Cas had such a soft look on his face, eyes all blue and smiling.  Dean couldn’t remember seeing anything more beautiful. 

“Are your feet even touching the ground?” Dean asked.

“No.  But don’t worry, the waves won’t take me anywhere I don’t want to go.”

“What, are you using your angel mojo or something?”

Cas grinned, taking Dean’s lips again in a soft kiss.

Dean hummed into Cas’s mouth.  “Mmm, that’s kinda hot.” 

He, Dean Winchester, was kissing Cas, wrapped around him as they swayed in the ocean, the waves sparkling around them under the setting sun.  It was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the Winchester beach vacation. Sam signs them up for marine activities and afterwards, Dean and Cas get some steamy, romantic quality time.

“Sam, I like this one,” Jack announced, speaking with his mouth full of the garlic and herb grilled shrimp. 

“Good choice,” said Sam approvingly.  The four of them were ravaging a family-sized fresh seafood platter, which was a nice change of pace from the usual hunter diet of red meat and grease.  “Try the scallops too, they’re really tender.”

“Well, I guess that answers the question of whether he’s allergic to shellfish,” said Dean, swiftly cracking open a lobster claw and dipping the meat in some lemon sauce.

“I told you, Dean, I’ve healed all your allergies.  Jack’s too,” said Cas, working through his own lobster at a more sedate pace, enjoying the buttery texture if not the taste.  “Though I don’t think he developed any since he’s become human.  But I’ve cleared out any errant antibodies anyway.” 

“Even my cat allergy?” asked Dean.

“Especially your cat allergy.”

“Huh.”

“We’re still not getting a cat, Cas,” said Sam, reaching for yet another roll of complimentary bread.  “Who’s gonna take care of it?”

“I will,” insisted Cas.  “And Dean will too.”

Dean coughed as the beer he was swigging went down the wrong pipe.  “I’ll what now?”

“Remember?  Last week.  I said we should adopt some cats from that shelter in town –“ 

“ _Some_ cats??” said Sam in disbelief.

“- and there’s a lot of animals that need good families.  The Bunker has plenty of space.”

Dean wracked his brains for any memory of that conversation.  He seemed to vaguely recall Cas saying something about _maybe_ having a pet?  But he didn’t think the angel was serious.  Also, they were in bed at the time and Cas had just given him the messiest head and really, Dean couldn’t be expected to have the cerebral capacity to process any kind of conversation after completely nutting his brains out.

“I’ll help take care of the cats,” Jack piped up.  “If you show me how.”

“We’re _not_ getting any cats, plural or otherwise,” Sam reminded.

Their dinner conversation veered into Sam and Cas arguing over the merits and demerits of adding another species into their household.  Cas was occasionally attempting to cajole Dean into taking his side with his earnestly wide (and frankly illegal) puppy-dog eyes, while Jack suggested alternative pet animals ranging from cockatiels to boa constrictors, all of which Sam sternly shot down.

“What about a fish?” Jack offered.

Dean snorted.  “There’s something really sinister about talking about getting a pet fish when you’ve got a pile of them dead on your plate.”

Jack frowned at his pan-seared halibut, as though just realizing at that moment that the things he was eating were actually living animals at one point.

Probably to swiftly nip any impending vegetarian-crisis in the bud, Sam countered, “but fish are kinda boring though right? It’s not like you can play with them, they’re kinda stuck underwater.”

“Hey, what if we go scuba diving?” said Jack excitedly, successfully distracted.  “I saw some people carrying masks and oxygen tanks eariler today.  That sounds like fun.”

Dean shrugged at his co-dads.  “We can probably ask the receptionist where we can get some gear.”

“Don’t you need a license to go scuba diving, though?” asked Sam.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a Kinko’s in town.”

“It’s not like fake-IDs, Dean.  None of us know how to dive.  You have to take lessons for like a week or something before they let you do it.  And we’re leaving day after tomorrow.”

“So we don’t have time to do it, huh,” said Jack unhappily.

“I’m sorry, bud.”

“We’ll do something fun tomorrow,” Cas reassured him.  “We can go diving next time.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, trying to hide his disappointment.  “Next time.”

It was a little more subdued after that.  They all knew it was almost a miracle that they even found time in their perpetual end-of-the-world kind of life for this short vacation.  When’s the next time they’d be able to go on another trip like this?

…

At breakfast the next day, Sam announced that he had booked a boat to some desert island where they can go snorkeling.  Dean guessed that his brother felt bad that Jack didn’t get to go scuba diving so he asked around for potential alternatives. 

They went to the place the motel receptionist suggested they could rent some fins, masks, and snorkels.  They didn’t have slip-on fins in size for Sam’s giant moose hooves, so he had to rent booties and strap-on fins.  Jack was so entertained by his fins that he kept waddling around the store in them and had to be persuaded not to wear them out the store.  Dean kept annoying Cas by snickering every time he tried on a pair of masks, but could he be blamed really?  Here was this great and powerful angel of the lord, looking absolutely ridiculous with his big eyes bugging out from under those plastic contraptions. 

Not that Dean was faring any better. 

“How’m I supposed to breathe in these things?” Dean complained in a nasal voice, the seal of his mask cutting off the air to his nostrils. 

“That’s what the snorkel’s for, genius,” retorted Sam, flicking the pipe-like thing attached to the side of Dean’s mask. 

Dean ripped the thing off his head and scrutinized the mouthpiece of his snorkel.  “I’m supposed to stick this in my mouth?” Dean asked incredulously.  “It’s got like bite-marks on it.”

The staff member unfortunate enough to be tasked with gearing them up let out a laugh, “that’s what you get with rental equipment.  It’s been taken on quite a few rides.”  She gestured to a display rack full of shiny new snorkels.  “If you prefer virgins, you can buy some fresh ones.  It’s a good investment.”

Dean grinned at her charmingly.  “Actually, I kinda like the ones that know what they want,” he said with a  wink.

“Well then, you should be good with the rental one, right?” Cas interrupted, pushing the well-bitten snorkel into Dean’s chest.  He raised one eyebrow challengingly at Dean with a hard look on his face that would have been scary (ie. sexy) if it weren’t for the neon-yellow snorkeling mask perched on his head. 

Nah, who was Dean kidding?  Cas was real sexy when he’s jealous.

After a short briefing on how to use the equipment, the four of them signed off on their gear and made their way to the docks. 

The captain steering the speedboat told them that the island was just a small uninhabited patch of land surrounded by a circle of coral reefs.  It was a good snorkeling place for beginners because the currents weren’t too strong, but the site was still beautiful.  If they’re lucky, they might even spot some giant manta rays soaring by.  It was also a place often used by divers to hang out during surface interval, the mandatory breaks that divers needed to take between dives to offgas the dissolved nitrogen in their bloodstream. 

Sure enough, when they got to the island, there were a couple of divers loitering on the shore, and there was a boat anchored there, presumably theirs, that had a double row of oxygen tanks running along the center.  The captain greeted their divemaster with familiarity as he dropped anchor right next to their boat, close enough for people to step across.  Everyone else geared up in their equipment and were released into the sea with a warning to keep within sight of the boat.  Sam and Jack immediately leapt off the side with a great whoop followed by a loud splash. 

Dean glanced at Cas.  “Well, here goes nothing,” he said, taking Cas’s hand, and they jumped in the water together.

It was like stepping (or rather, plunging) into another world.  One moment it was just the plain blue of the water’s surface, the next it was an explosion of life.  It was like a crazy-looking meadow in technicolour.  Twisted pillars of hard coral interspersed with the undulating anemone vines, swaying together with the slow, lazy currents.  And the _fish_ , so much fish in all shapes and sizes and colours.  it was like a thriving city, the way they darted in and out of the little nooks between and around the coral.  The visibility of the water was so clear, the expanse of the reef reaching in the distance before fading into the faraway blue. 

Dean broke the surface, blowing salt water out of the valves in his snorkel.  “Dude!” he exclaimed, muffled a little by the mouthpiece. 

Cas’s head was bobbing nearby and while he didn’t say anything, Dean could see his eyes crinkling with amusement behind the glass of his mask.  Dean laughed and dived underwater again.  Next to him, Cas did the same and they explored the reef together, pointing out interesting sights to each other.

It was fascinating.  There were fat blue starfish squashed into rock crannies, their freakish-looking limbs splayed out in all directions.  There were nudibranch peppering the coral, looking for all the world like tiny colourful turds that Dean wouldn’t have noticed if Cas hadn’t pointed them out.  Fish swam around them unconcernedly, as though perfectly accustomed to having these giant awkward creatures invading their home. 

A few kicks away, he could see Sam’s graceless form twisting this way and that, examining a table-top-looking coral and its inhabitants, tiny little fish that hid in the little cracks under Sam’s looming shadow.  Jack was hovering near the surface, surrounded by a group of blue and yellow striped fish and looking absolutely entranced by them, reaching out a hand to poke them only to have them dart deftly away. 

Dean finally spotted what he was looking for, a diamond-shaped white fish with black stripes hanging out near a cluster of some tube-like sea-sponges.  He looked around to find Cas, wanting to point them out to him say, “look, angelfish!  That’s you!”  But Cas was nowhere to be found.  Dean didn’t even realize that he had wandered off on his own.

Dean broke the surface, looked around, and found Cas climbing onto their boat.  He seemed to be looking for something, the way he was peering around and under the seats.  Figuring that Cas would just join them again after he found whatever it was he was looking for, Dean was about to turn away and continue his undersea exploration.  But then he spotted one of the divers calling out to Cas from their boat, which was tethered together with theirs.

She was kinda hot.  Her black wetsuit was undone to her waist, revealing some complicated looking one-piece that had some major side-boob thing going on.   

She stepped over onto their boat, presumably to help Cas look.  They were speaking some, Cas smiling politely, the woman gesturing to the Enochian tattoo on Cas's bare lower stomach, and whoa hey, putting a hand on Cas's arm and  laughing at whatever Cas was saying about it.  Okay, Cas was not _that_ funny.  Well, he was.  But _Dean_ was the only one who really, _truly_ understood his weird jokes.

Dean better help him out.  Cas obviously needed to find something and the woman was clearly just distracting him from his task.  Dean was nothing if not helpful.  What are partners for?  Dean flapped his fins determinedly over to the boat and heaved himself out of the water by the stepladder. 

"Hey, Cas.  Lost something?" Dean asked, resolutely not looking at the other woman (although admittedly, it was pretty hard to ignore all that side-boob action up close).

"Hello, Dean.  I wanted to take a photo of you guys in the water, so I was looking for my phone," said Cas.  "Have you met Kristen?  She was part of the group diving at a manta feeding station near here."

"Oh wow, that sounds awesome!" Dean said a little too earnestly.  "Hi, I'm Dean."

"Kristen," the woman replied, shaking his hand.  She looked kind of amused and not at all perturbed by Dean's overly sweet smile.

"Anyway," Dean continued pointedly at Cas.  "Your phone's in our dry-bag.  Here."  Dean took the bag from where it was hanging near the life jackets.  He handed it to Cas with a deadly smile.  "You're always losing things, baby.  What would you do without me?"  And with that, Dean cupped Cas's face and pulled him in for a searing kiss, all tongue and insistence, making the angel involuntarily arch his body up against Dean's. 

When Dean finally pulled away, he couldn't help but feel a little smug at the dazed look on Cas's face. 

"Aww, you guys are so _cute_ ," Kristen cooed with a hand on her ample bosom, as though she had just seen a kitten snuggling with a duckling. 

"Aren't. We. Just," Dean said, grinning widely, arm tight around Cas's waist, pulling him flush to his side and nuzzling playfully into his neck.

Kristen then took her leave, stepping over to her own boat where her dive buddies were starting to return and prepare their gear for the next dive.  Dean and Cas smiled and waved at her goodbye.

"That was entirely unnecessary," Cas grumbled quietly to Dean. 

"Yeah?  Cas Jr. seemed to enjoy it," said Dean with a smirk, surreptitiously cupping Cas’s half-chub through his board shorts.  He leaned close to whisper in Cas's ear.  “And Cas Sr. better behave himself or he's gonna get it later."

Cas rolled his eyes and gave Dean a light-hearted shove, making him laugh.

…

“ _Oh, fuck, Cas!_ ” Dean cried out.

He was seated solidly on Cas’s cock, riding him with forceful swivels of his hips.  Cas was laying on his back, slightly propped up on the pillows like a king while Dean took his pleasure, taking Cas deep inside his body, fucking himself on the hard length.

“Is that good, baby?  Do I feel good around you?” Dean said with a moan, rocking his hips in circles on Cas’s lap.

Cas looked utterly blissed out under him, hands caressing lightly on Dean’s thighs, feeling the muscles flex rhythmically as the man rode him.  “Uh-huh,” he agreed, looking punch-drunk, hips bucking up to thrust deeper into his lover.

Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, and he threw his head back, savouring the feeling of good dicking.  The way Cas’s cock moved inside him was absolutely delicious, and Cas was so _big_ goddammit, filling him up so well, hitting all the good places inside him, lighting him up on fire.  And Cas was _his_.

Sometimes Dean couldn’t believe he got to have Cas like this, all power and grace laid bare under him, writhing and arching in pleasure.  He had no idea how he had lived decades of his life without fucking Cas, but now that he’s doing it, he never wanted to stop.  It was never like this with anyone else, never so raw and naked and intimate.  At times like these, it was like they were one.

Dean continued rolling his hips on Cas’s throbbing cock, propped up with his hands on Cas’s muscled shoulders.  Dean looked into Cas’s lust-blown eyes, knowing he probably looked pretty lost in arousal himself.  “You’re mine, aren’t you, Cas?  Only mine.  Only I can make you feel like this.”

Cas stares up at him dazedly, blue eyes clouded with desire, mouth hanging slightly open and breathing heavily.  Dean loved seeing Cas like this, all wrecked and wanting for him.   _Because of_ him.  It made him feel so _hot_. 

“Dean-,” Cas growled, running his hand up Dean’s shoulder urgently, pulling him down.  Their lips crashed together as they kissed hungrily, Dean’s hips never stopped rocking, Cas’s cock continuing to slide in and out of his slick channel.  Dean’s hands were buried in Cas’s hair while they kissed roughly,  mouths fighting like they were devouring each other.

Cas gripped Dean’s ass-cheeks, kneading the meaty globes as he guided Dean’s movements, pushing and pulling him on his cock.  Dean fucked himself back in synchrony with Cas’s thrusts, moaning with each smack of flesh-on-flesh.  Dean’s cock was trapped between their stomachs, spitting precum and slicking the way for his rutting.

Dean was so close, the fire in his belly coiling and condensing, ready to blow.  He straightened up with a gasp, fucking himself harder, shoving Cas’s cock into the sensitive gland inside him over and over.  He put a hand on his cock and started stroking himself in time with every jab of Cas’s cock to his prostate.

“Yeah, just like that, Dean, touch yourself,” Cas encouraged, breathing hard, hands on Dean’s waist, pulling the man down on him as he thrust up hard.  “Come for me.  Let me see you come.  Take what you want.”

Dean cried out as he orgasmed, spurting hot over his hand and onto Cas’s stomach, asshole clenching deliciously around his girth.  Sated and worn out, Dean could barely hold on as Cas continued to pound into his hole with abandon, chasing the pleasure in his lover’s body.  Cas was close, Dean could tell by how urgent and erratic his thrusts were getting.  Oversensitive and fucked out, Dean rhythmically clenched his hole with small whimpers every time Cas fucked up into him.  The milking grip of Dean’s ass made Cas blow his load with a deep, satisfied groan.

Their rocking bodies slowed down, and like a felled tree, Dean collapsed off Cas to lie down beside him on the bed.  They were both panting and sweat-sticky, but they cuddled into each other anyway.  Dean’s head nestled onto Cas’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around his stomach, and their legs tangled with each other.

“That was amazing,” Cas mumbled, eyes already closed.  Dean felt extra pleased with himself that he could render semi-conscious an angel that technically didn't even need to sleep.

Dean hummed in agreement, feeling a deep contentment settle in his bones and carry him to sleep.  He can feel Cas’s cum in his ass, and he’ll hate himself in the morning for not cleaning up.  But his limbs felt so heavy already, all he wanted to do was fall asleep in Cas’s arms.  Whatever, he’s on vacation.  He’s allowed this moment of laziness.

…

Dean woke up to lips on his mouth, his cheeks, his neck, and whispers of “Dean, Dean, wake up” between each kiss.  Dean scrunched up his forehead, his eyelids felt like they were glued shut, and he felt so groggy.

“Wha’timesit?”

“It’s thirty minutes to dawn and I want to show you something.”

“Just mojo your hard-on away, I’ll blow you later,” Dean mumbled, still not opening his eyes.

A pillow smacked him in the face.

“Ow, what the _fuck_ , Cas!” Dean finally pried his eyes open to glare murderously at Cas.  The dim lights of their motel room were on, but from the window, he could see it was still dark outside.

“Let’s go down to the beach and watch the sunrise.”  Cas was kneeling on the bed beside him, wearing his full angel suit already and an expectant smile.  He might as well have been talking gibberish, though.

“ _What?_ ”

“Come on, it’ll be beautiful, you’ll see.”  Cas was full-on wheedling now.  A pause.  “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Dean cracked open an eye.  “Like how?”

Cas smiled wickedly as he leaned over to whisper in Dean’s ear.  “We’re not checking out until lunch.  After we get back, we’ll still have plenty of time for me to pleasure you with my mouth.”  Cas’s deep sexy voice was only encouraging his morning wood.  “I’ll make you come with my tongue in your ass.”  Cas’s hand has now wandered down to palm at Dean’s wide-awake cock.  “I’ll even do that thing you like.”  Cas bit lightly at the lobe of Dean’s ear, making the man shudder.

Dean groaned.  He turned his head to kiss Cas on the mouth, the angel humouring him for a few moments before promptly pulling away, taking Dean’s hand and coaxing him upright.

“Come on, let’s go or we’ll miss it.”

Dean grumbled the whole time he dressed.  He felt dried cum crusting around his asscrack and he threw Cas a death glare before heading to the bathroom to clean up.  His erection, denied of its release, felt uncomfortable in his jeans as he walked outdoors, but it was swiftly tamed by the bracing coastal early morning air.

Cas led him by the hand across the parking lot and down the pathway through a small grove that led to the beach.  The sky was growing lighter, a cool blue that watched over a world that was still half-asleep.  Dean was still half-asleep, stumbling over his own feet, but he trusted Cas not to lead him into a ditch and he followed him without looking too closely at where he’s going.  He’d follow Cas anywhere, honestly.

Dean shivered a little at the salt-tinged early morning breeze.  Cas must have noticed because he stopped, shrugged out of his trench coat and draped it around Dean’s shoulders.  Dean’s face heated at the gesture.  He slipped his arms through the sleeves and pulled the coat close around his body, burying his chin in the upturned lapels.  It was warm and it smelled like Cas, a fresh woodsy smell that reminded Dean of freedom and open roads.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean softly on the tip of his cold nose.  “You’re so adorable.”

Cas took his hand once more and continued to lead him down to the beach.  They could hear the waves crashing by now, a steady, sleepy rumble like the soft snores of a slumbering sea deity.  The horizon was already tinged with a beam of golden light, sending streaks of orange into the receding night.  The entire stretch of beach was deserted, making Dean feel like it was just the two of them in the world.

Halfway down the shore, they stopped.  Cas unrolled the blanket he was holding and spread it on a flat-ish patch of sand.

“Were you carrying that the whole time?” Dean wondered.

“Yes, didn’t you notice?” said Cas.  He sat on the blanket with his legs spread and patted the space between them.  Dean took the offered seat, his back against Cas’s broad chest, head leaning back to rest on Cas’s shoulder.  It was so comfortable sitting there like that, Cas’s solid weight supporting him from behind, his arms wrapped securely around him.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both facing the ocean as they watched the sun rise.  It was so peaceful, probably the most peaceful Dean has ever felt. 

Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’s, admiring at how well their hands fit together, like interlocking puzzle pieces.  The tides continued to crash the shore, a rhythmic beat that was lulling him into a restful contentment.  Cas's breath was warm behind Dean's ear, moving in time with slight up and down of his chest.  Seagulls were cawing in the distance and the ocean sparkled where the light hit the waves.  Cas was right, it was beautiful.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“Have I told you that I love you?”

Cas chuckled.  He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Dean’s head.  “Not today, you haven’t. But it’s still pretty early.”

“Well, I do.  I love you.”  Dean sighed, head tilting a little, allowing Cas to continue kissing into his hair.  “Like a lot, it’s crazy.”

Dean could feel Cas smiling from where his nose is buried in Dean’s hair.  Cas continued peppering him with kisses, nuzzling down to press his lips to the space behind his ear, down to the sensitive juncture where Dean’s neck met his shoulder. 

The day grew warmer as the sun continued its steady climb in the morning sky, shining a pleasantly mild light over them.  Soon they'll have to get up and leave, return to their daily grind of research and hunting, then more research for more hunting. Soon they’ll have to revert back to Dean the hunter and Castiel the angel.  But that wasn’t right now.  This moment belonged to them, and only them.  For the moment, they were just two people in love, watching the sun rise in a world they've saved time and time again.  For the moment, they were just Dean and Cas.

Dean closed his eyes in contentment, savouring the warmth, the sensation of Cas’s lips on his skin, feeling the words before Cas said them out loud.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the moment Cas allowed himself to be happy, with the rising sun shining on his face, when the Empty came and took him right out of Dean's arms. 
> 
> Lol jk. This fic is set in a tropical wonderland where nothing bad happens so everyone lives happily ever after forever and ever. TFW 2.0 get their scuba licenses and they go on a diving trip every other month yaay.
> 
> Also, I did exactly zero research about where in America you would find a desert island where you can go snorkeling and meet manta rays but whatever. Let me know if anyone knows any cool dive spots in that area.
> 
> Also, also, shoutout to my buddy Bel who gave me the idea for jealous!Destiel. Thanks for leaving encouraging comments on my stuff. It means a hella lot to me. This one's for you!


End file.
